Comment Section
For a list of Zack Morrison's story-relevant comments, see Zack's Comments. The comment section was a feature of the Paranatural website that allowed readers to discuss each page as they came out. After the comic's move from WordPress on February 21, 2014 following its acquisition by Hiveworks Comics,[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/436963969002385408 "The new website's up, massive thanks to the @Hiveworks tech for piecing it all together!"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (21 Feb 2014)Archive of the main page prior to the redesign (11 Feb 2014) vs after (11 Mar 2014). the old comment system was replaced by a Disqus-hosted one by Hiveworks Tech.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/483837070868099073 " hey ivy! I can't answer ur dms cuz i'm out and on my phone but short answer is i didnt install disqus myself, hiveworks tech did" Zack Morrison] @paranaturalzack (1 Jul 2015) During the summer of 2015, Zack Morrison decided to disable the comment section due to users abusing a glitch that allowed them to post comments on threads for unreleased pages, as well as being unable to constantly moderate for heated arguments."It was a combination of the future comments problem & the unfortunate fact that I don't have time to moderate the more heated conversations" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (14 Jul 2015)Description of . Despite no longer being embedded onto the site, the old Disqus threads can still be accessed directly via Paranatural's Disqus account. A list of all Paranatural Disqus threads prior to their removal can be found below, ordered chronologically by chapter. Chapter 1 * Chapter 1, Title Page * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 2 * Chapter 2, Title Page * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 3 : Missing: Page 17. * Chapter 3, Title Page * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 4 * Chapter 4, Title Page * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Guest Comics * Guest Comic #1 by Aliza Layne * Guest Comic #2 by Jonathan Griffiths * Guest Comic #3 by Gigi D.G. * Guest Comic #4 by Taylor C. * Guest Comic #5 by Victoria Grace Elliot Chapter 5 : Missing: Pages 8, 11, 41, 42. * Chapter 5, Title Page * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Meta